


QueenFaye Cave solos and stories

by Sky_Boivin



Category: SPN, forever island, island of realms
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, grayscale gods, gsrpg, skyboivin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Boivin/pseuds/Sky_Boivin
Summary: adventures from the secret and safe cave of the queen Faye, sky on the island of realms.





	QueenFaye Cave solos and stories

Cave  
~19april2018~

Sky~ *lands under tree across from cave. Sits under it. Places book in lap. Looks around. * good. All is nice and quiet. *opens book to read. Leans against the large trunk of the tree. Runs fingers along edges of the pages as she reads carefully. starts to day dream fiddles with the pages and a piece of old parchment falls out.* What's this? *Opens and sees Older Egyptian text.* odd... I better go grab a translation for this one. *takes off for bunker for another book*

 

 

{note:missing parts from balthazar currently}

*brings balth to cave * I have a room in the back for all of my spellwork. Extra protection  
*brings to a room way in the back, shelves with jars and sachets and a work bench*  
I hide it in here. *grabs a box with protection signs on the outside of it carved into the wood*  
*enters back of cave. And sets to work * *looks at stock* Where to begin...*grabs a few jars, and starts pinching things together. begins grinding them in the mortar. looks at the sachet from last night*  
*whispers* balthazar, my love where did you go to? *grabs up what remained of the white ash, adds it to the mixture. finishes grinding it and pours into a new sachet*  
*paces back and forth*  
*pauses, sighs* I can't think straight like this. *growls at herself. turns to work bench and starts throwing things together. grabs a jar of uncrushed rose petals. Throws in the mortar. Begins grinding until it was a fine powder*  
*pours back intone same jar and moves to the crushed shelf*  
*grabs another jar, this time of rinsed off egg shells*  
Jak~  
Sky~ *again, pours into the mortar and begins to quickly grind again*  
~  
*lands and goes into room to prep. continues to grind up where she left off to make the fire and the grace.  
~  
*fixes a blanket on the floor of the mouth if the cave. Lays on it and looks up at the sky. sighs* What am I doing wrong? *slowly drifts off to sleep watching shooting stars chase across the sky* *rolls over in sleep pulling blanket up in cool breeze in night* *rolls over and watches the sunset silently alone*  
*sunrise  
~~~  
*smirks* that's an understatement some days *giggles*  
Oh! I made something. *grabs something out of pocket.*

Well, when I defeated draco, jak and I went to his magic supply room. He had all the druid and dragon magic there. That blade you were poisoned with…Well, he had the cure for it. So I've been here working on it all day until.... well, things happened.

So here is a small amount to try and see if it actually cures the poison from your blood completely. If it works, I have more I can replicate for furture, because I'm sure you'll need it *smirks at you*

Yes, even when you're yelling about stuff, I still care. *hugs you*

It's ok, we will work on it together. *kisses you* Always love

~(may)  
*stops by before heading off to sees dear friend at his piano to check on things. checks on chest taken from Draco's castle, her castle now*

*Realizes it's so cold in the cave. Rubs hands on arms* does it really get this cold in here some nights?  
*goes to fireplace and waves hand for it to light. Stands with hands over the flames.*

 

Sky~ Enters her cave after so many long weeks of not being here. And looks around to be sure her barriers are still intact. *All in the right, she enters the inner room. And sees some small disarray.* must have been when I was captured. *looks into the further back room and sees the mess she had left there. She sets to work finish cleaning this up.*

~~  
*lays down in front of the fire staring off into it. Watching the flames dance around, telling their story. Slowly she drifts off, watching their story for unfold as she Drifts off.*  
~~  
She flies down to under the weeping cherry tree, its blossoms blowing gently in the morning breeze. The blossoms were soft and fragrant at this hour. She stands underneath it and just looks out past the cove below and the sea out past. Nothing but mini islands and sea stretched before her here. She takes a deep breath in and holds it for what seems like forever. As long as she could, until it hurt like she hurt within. Finally, she let out a long loud scream. it echoes and rattles all around her with such force, the sides of the cliff shake and parts break off the face of it, falling down to the cave below. She exhales slowly. But still feels the pain. The pain of always being the bearer of such news, of always being the one to be gone to the one that others seem to forget, she needs time to herself as well...That she shuts down internally with things like this happen. She shuts down, another breath in holding it just as long, another scream. “WHY!?” she falls to her knees as this time the ground beneath me shakes and rumbles under her from the force of her scream. more of the face of the cliff slides down to the cove below as well. Tears finally let loose from her face as she sits on her knees...she shakes her head. and in her tears her lower lip quivering* “Why? Why does he have to go? Why take such talent away so soon? It not fair...” screams out to the universe “IT'S NOT FAIR!!” an energy blast of red flies out in a circle from her going in all directions. She whispers, “it not fair...” she trails off.

 

*she has always done the hard work, the bearer of bad news, the one to get the information first hand. Expected to hold it all together in front of the world, no matter what. Crying in silence. Alone. Always. She can't let the world outside see any of it. They won't understand. They never understand. glancing at dms at this hour....shakes her head no. Not at this hour. She can't deal with that newbie....as selfish as it seemed. She just can't handle her and her own friend issue right now ....  
Last night she just wanted music and healing.... not for adri to add to her story. And for adri to keep going and ignore what was said in dm.... not a peep even at this hour from her on it. she sits and cries for a while longer. No more energy to be expelled at this time. she lays down on the soft grass and hums softly and sings even softer.

~~~  
Sky ~ *she lands on the soft grass by the weeping cherry tree overlooking the cliff to the cove below. She lays down underneath the tree and stares off into nothing. Not able to think straight. Tears slowly flow down her cheeks. As she thinks more ... more flow. The wind blows the branches of the weeping cherry and make the blossoms gently fall around...*

~27july2018~  
Jedi~ *appears outside the cave* Sky, what's wrong? *heads into the cave* I've got the crystals you asked for.  
Sky~ < elijah.. i... I don't know… but my gut.>  
Jak~ *appears with arms full of supplies* I'm here  
Sky~ < he passed out and collapsed. ... I need the protection items.... and my trunk with other…things. in case....> < back room...trunk in middle of table, bring that to me. Castle, but don't enter my chambers ....>  
Jak~ Give me what you have? *begins grabbing crystals* Do you know which trunk?  
Jedi~ *hands off the bag of crystals j  
Jak~ Ummm... That one *nods at it* taking the crystalsí  
Jedi~ *gets the trunk* What could hurt Elijah?  
Jak~ Only one thing I could think of...*eyes filled with worry*  
Jedi~ Which castle we headed for?  
Jak~ I'm... Not sure  
Sky~ < any ... just hurry. ...>  
Jak~ Let's go  
Jedi~ *vanishes*  
Jak~ *snaps herself away*  
~~~  
28july2018~  
Jak~ *Singing softly to herself she fights the storm within. She tried to rest but her wounds had opened once again, leaving her family suffering because of her pain. whispers* at least if I stay here until the Queen calls, the others will be safe. < *softly* bed is inside if you need...And there may be a potion to ease the wounds if you deem that you need it>  
Sky~ < maybe some oils to burn to help ease for better rest?>  
Jak~  
Sky~ < cave is warded. You'll be safe in the inner room...> < since that night.... I increased all the wards>  
Jak~ <*yawns* but I don't wanna miss anything> < *softly* I don't think anything is going to happen tonight....>  
Sky~ < I'm off in the gardens myself....>  
Jak~ <*child like from need of sleep* okay Tia... I'll go rest...> *goes to the room she had been told, wrapping her bleeding scar before laying in the soft bed*  
Sky~ < blessed dreams my lady>  
Jak~  
Sky~ *lays down in her bed staring at the wall. Thinking on what she can do. *

5august2018~  
Sky~ *sits in front of the fire awaiting for jak...*  
Jak~ *plops* aww  
Sky~ *looks at her* what in blazes are you doing?  
Jak~ *eyes flash black* playing. *sighs and laughs a little*  
Sky~ Black eyes ? *waves fire to light* sit *grins* giving the girls a run for their money?  
Jak~ *plops* I found my necklace at the masquerade  
Sky~ Oh? Which one? *hand out to her* let me see  
Jak~ *passes the piece of the first blade*  
Sky~ Have you been acting like this since you found it? *looks it over carefully*  
Jak~ Killed with it *smirks*  
Sky~ *sighs* Ok, that settles it then...*she goes over and grabs a small wooden chest. places it gently inside and magically locks it up. gives her a look* it goes under lock and key for now  
Jak~ No! *grabs for it*  
Sky~ *holds it close* don't make me  
Jak~ No, mine  
Sky~ I will snap your ass to the dungeons. Sit  
Jak~ *sits*  
Sky~ It is still yours. But...It stays safe here.  
Jak~ Ouch ouch oucu...make them stop  
Sky~ Under lock at key . It has made you Loco. They are driving me Loco  
Jak~ *closes eyes, fighting the idjits in bunker*  
Sky~ So, until WE can get a HANDLE on this... Hold on.  
Jak~ I don't want to... I want to drive them mad and tear my enemies to shreds  
Sky~ *sighs* Case and point  
Jak~ *growl whines*  
Sky~ *gives a look* Jak...No growling at me. Save that for your lover in the bedroom *smirks *  
Jak~ *blushes*  
Sky~ *bites her lip and giggles* please. Like that hasn't happened....*smirks * *sighs*  
Now lay here and I'll store this safe. You rest  
Jak~ Oh it's happened... Just didn’t know anyone told ya *smirks*  
Sky~ *smiles * you just did ...besides. *winks* I have my own fun behind closed doors  
*giggles*  
Jak~ *smirks and sighs*  
Sky~ Now relax by the fire and I'll be back with tea. No disappearing on me or I'll snap you right back  
Jak~ *lays down, shifting from energy*  
Sky~ *hides chest in a safe place where no one will find it..... the way back room. In a secure area unknown to all of them. Comes back with tea after she spells it to the 9s and hands Jak the tea* this should help with this added energy. It won't take it away, but ease and control to it  
Jak~ *looks at it suspicious as she sips it*  
Sky~ It's to help to focus better. And to chill out a little. I think the younglings are about to have a coronary in there  
Jak~ *smirks and sips, taking deep breathes*  
Sky~ *sits next to her* Drink all of it. And we will bring more to store at the bunker, and the castle.  
Jak~ *drinks it as ordered, shivering*  
Sky ~ *wraps a blanket around her*  
Jak~ D-dropped my b-body heat  
Sky~ It will be ok. It's like a high you were on. You'll be fine  
Jak~ *nods, pulling the blanket closer*  
Sky ~ *she waves the fire hotter*  
Jak~ *scoots closer to it*  
Sky ~ *pulls another blanket out*  
Jak~ *teeth chatter*  
Sky ~ Is the tea gone?  
Jak~ *nods*  
Sky~ *makes another tea to bring her body temperature back to normal* try this one now  
Jak~ *nods and sips it, relaxing slowly*  
Sky ~ Ok, you stay here and relax. sleep here tonight if you must. *shows chest. *  
Jak~ Yes majesty  
Sky~ *points* this is the first tea *points to the other* this helps bring any body temperature to normal. From anything  
Jak~ *nods and drinks as is told*  
Sky ~ I will check on you soon. Don't leave this spot. I need more supplies if you need this now  
Jak~ *nods and sets her hand in the flames*  
Sky ~ < that's not resting...*frown in her voice* >  
Jak~ *slowly takes her hand out of the fire* Sorry loves... Just forget this happened...I'll be better tomorrow  
Sky~ *hugs her tightly* just rest my dearest  
Jak~ *shrugs out of hug* I'm okay  
Sky~ *frowns * ok...  
Jak~ I'm okay... I thought playing would keep that awake nightmare away but it's not working so I'll be on as I can  
Sky~ *frowns * I'm sorry dear...< go be free. I thought maybe being here would keep you safe from them running you rampant>  
Jak~ I'm hiding and crying... Shhh don't tell  
Sky ~ tell who tell what *smirks and winks*  
Jak~ *smirks*  
Sky ~ *stabs them with spoons*  
Jak~ *huffs a laugh and sips her tea, watching the fire*  
 

~16august2018~  
Sky~ *wakes up and stares into fire that is going in front of her* *sits and waits for jak*  
*she gets the tea pot ready for her tea for once she arrives. She glances at the clothes she just prepared for her, because, loopholes*  
Jak~ *walks up the path to the mouth of the cave* Majesty? You called?  
Sky~ *senses her coming and begins to pour a tea to be ready* In here *she calls from the inner room*  
*hands her the mug of fresh tea*  
Jak~ *keeps arms wrapped around herself she walks inside* good morning *takes cup obediently, wincing slightly* thank you  
Sky~ *points to sofa by the fire* please.  
Jak~ *nods and sits carefully, hand trembling slightly from the effort*  
Sky~ *she then goes over to her work bench and takes the two small clothes, bringing them with her to join jak by the fire. softly* let me see.  
Jak~ *looks down* you're not gonna like it  
Sky~ It's ok...*she lays the cloth across her lap and takes one hand gently*  
Jak~ *hisses as sky touches her wrist* m-might not just be hands  
Sky~ *she lifts a bowl of fresh magical herb water to lightly cleanse the area, being ever so gentle. softly* this will help start some healing within the deep spots, *then she begins wrapping it with one of the clothes across her lap* and this, my dear Lady, is infused with angel grace and faye. So this should ease the pain and set healing. Without actually touching you physically. Because, well...*winks* loopholes * she smirks *  
Jak~ *smiles softly* okay...umm... *shrugs off the flannel to show the bandages go up her arms* I need to learn "mark"-less boundaries  
Sky~ *frowns* I guess so....  
Jak~ *closing her eyes, illusions falls showing where the flames had licked the side of her neck and cheek*  
Sky~ *she sighs softly, and takes the next hand, gently doing the same as she did with the other*  
*sensing other spots may need dressing as well, once she is done with the other hand she silently gets up and heads to her bench. She begins to prepare more cloth for her. So they may wrap the remaining areas* *she looks at her bowls a moment, and thinks she should try a paste as well, so some places are less noticeable...she comes back and dresses the rest of jaks arms before making a paste like she thought. Does this feel a little bit better than what you first had?  
Jak~ *nods softly* thank you Majesty  
Sky~ *smiles * good. You rest a while. I must make a paste for other areas more visible. But I need some things not here. So I shall be back with it later. Stay as long as you need. You can always hide here if you need quiet corner. *smiles concerned*  
Jak~ Thank you *smiles* I'm okay. No worries. *lays down and rests. stays curled up, safe in the covers of blankets and protection spells as she reads one of the many books, body trembling as it fights to heal. slowly slips out of bed, humming softly as she goes to look around, careful not to touch anything. stepping softly she makes her way to the mouth of the cave, relaxing at the call of crashing waves, smell of salty air, and brush of waves against her healing skin*

JakJak Marie  
Aug 16  
*biting her lip she steps to the edge, looking down at the drop as her heart races. Steep and stoney cliffy lay below the cherry blossom tree.  
Aug 17  
JakJak Marie  
*sighs she steps back from the ledge* another day, dear friend, I will find you *quietly goes back inside safety of the cave as shadow demon clash against the wards behind her, snarling and scraping claws against her only protection*  
*smiling softly, she walked closer to them, hand resting just out of their reach* shoo little nightmares, I have no time for you tonight. *they continues to screech and claw until she made her way out of sight*  
*curling back in bed, she closes weeping eyes and slips off to sleep*  
Sky Boivin (author)(rp QueenFaye)  
*she slips in with her ingredients needed, places them silently on her work bench and tucks jak in. She secures the wards more so that the noises outside are silent for the night. To help guard jaks dreams. And she heads to guard the mouth of the cave some*  
JakJak Marie  
*bolts up in her with a silent scream, tears slipping down her face as she gasps for breathe*  
*shakily she looks around, remember where she is* safe s-safe s-afe... *laying bach down, she ignores the inevitable as trembling, slips back into sleep*  
Sky Boivin (author)(rp QueenFaye)  
*she senses a noise from within the cave, she had doze off sitting at the mouth of the cave. She heads inside and peeks her head in, whispering * Jak? Everything ok, my Lady? *she gives a pause* *comes over to the sofa, gently places the blanket back on her and sets the teapot near the fire to keep warm for when she finally wakes up. * *she gathers the supplies needed for later, and sets them to one side, and then heads out for duties*  
JakJak Marie  
*sore, she sits up slowly as she takes invoice of her injuries* one of the lesser ones *smiles softly* just bruises *careful she rises and pours herself of cup of tea*

Aug 17  
JakJak Marie  
*sneaks off down the cliffs*

Sky Boivin (author)(rp QueenFaye)  
*she enters the mouth of the cave and quietly enters the inner room, starting to work on the number of tasks she has been holding off on. ...  
She assess her area and gathers what she is going to need close to her work area to start doing so.*  
*decides still tired and that is not best to be in when spell working, lays on sofa in front of fire and tries for a nap....*  
JakJak Marie  
*sits at the mouth of the cave and draws swirls in the dirt using of of her daggars*

JakJak Marie  
Aug 26  
*paces in front of her work bench aimlessly not knowing g where to begin working .... not really know what to work on honestly. ...*  
Sky Boivin (author)(rp QueenFaye)  
*she grabs a random bowl of herbs and throws them into the mortar. She starts grinding it down into fine pieces**once grounded into small enough particles, she grabs a jar and pours the contents in to it. Then she carefully wipes the mortar down and starts on another one to grind down**coming to the end of this batch, she finds the right jar to add it to, and then cleans it once again before grabbing the next thibg**having fallen asleep on her stool at the work bench*  
JakJak Marie  
*sneaks in and carefully lays Sky on the couch before going to explore the catacombs she found connected to the main cave*

Sky~Sep 2  
*under the weeping cherry tree....she stands there, tears streaming down her face I'm worry, screams up at the moon* why do I even bother trying to pray?! To even ask from you!? I just want some sign!!!!!!!!! I just need to know he's alright!!!!!!! *falls to her knees, holding her head*  
*whispers in her hands, the wind swirling around her* please. ......  
Jedi~ *softly* Still nothing? *hugs sky*  
JakJak Marie~ *sits nearby, worry clear as she watches the waves below*  
Jak~*shakes her head*  
Jedi ~ I'm so sorry, sister.  
Jak~ *closing her eyes, she softly prays* Abba, Father, bring our brother home...  
Jedi ~ *under her breath* Lord of the sun, Lady of the moon please protect our brother and help him find his way back to us.  
Sky~ *lays on the soft grass under the tree.... staring off, eyes rimmed red from tears of worry...*

4sept2018~  
Sky ~ *opens eyes on sofa, staring at the fire. *  
Jedi ~ Still nothing? *bites lip*  
Sky ~*whispers* no  
Jedi ~ Shit.  
Sky ~ *still stares off into the fire. Tear trickles down cheek*  
Jedi ~ *hugs* I don't know what to say. I'm scared for him.  
Sky ~ *barely above a whisper* me too.... last time, I knew what was going on.... this time, I dont....  
Jedi ~ All we can do is keep the faith.  
Sky ~ Shit to that. I need to know physically from him he's good. What's going on. Too much going in my mind. I can't even eat correctly because it's eating away at me.  
Jedi ~ I still can't find any news. Sorry, Elaine showed up early.  
Sky ~ *laying on the sofa and sighs* this vacation week sucks. I was hoping to spend time with my king, and he's been m.i.a. pretty much the entire time.... not a peep out of him at all. Just the one thing yesterday. And my birthday is in two days... *frowns, rolls over and goes back to sleep *

 

~Sep 9  
Sky~*she sets to take inventory of what she has, with the harvest approaching and what she must gather *she pulls over a stool and leans over to the far corner of the top shelf to be sure she doesn't miss anything. Glancing over everything.*Crush egg shells, crushed rose petals, lavender. .... sea shells, still to be crushed...*small sigh* I am running low...*she eases herself down from the stool and sits at the sofa to jot down her list.**she sets the journal down and sits back to watch the fire.*

Oct~  
*she flutters in, careful to watch for the shadows to be sure they still cannot enter, for all hallows eve fast approaches. She sets off to the back rooms to grab the chest containing the spell to reboost her barrier spell on the cave, as she feels she may need to be here sooner than later. The shadow people daring to show themselves to her again just this morning in her travels.*They're a little early *she mutters to herself* I usually have another week before they start following me and tormenting me with their shadows. *she finds the chest and brings it into the main room. she sets it on the work bench and opens it. The musty smell coming from it reminds her that it has been a long time since she last needed to use this. Last year was not as bad. But, still, she can't take the chances. She grabs up one small vial, grabs her small cauldron and heads to the mouth of the cave. she sets it on the floor of the entrance and sits down. She closes her eyes and chants softly, breathless words leaving her lips as she does. She pours the vial into the cauldron as she chants. She opens her eyes and places her hand over it, pulling slowly up the contents in the cauldron to her hands. she continues her chant, her eyes beginning their soft blue glow as she works her spell., turning it to vapor first for the transformation. she plays around with this for a time. Smiling as the mow spell mist rolls delicately over her hand and through her fingers. Feeling cool and crisp along her skin. Her eyes turn purple for a split second, unknown to her in her contentment and peace at this, she breathes slowly and deeply from this feeling and then breaks from her momentary peace to continue her spell **she sets it lovingly back in her palm and chants heavily and focused. Nothing around her can break her concentration over this, if they dared, bad things may become in her focus...she turns it * *it flows on its own above her hands now, she slowly stands and guides it to dance around between her two hands, growing it larger and kneading it like bread dough. Over and over in her hands in the air. Until it was just hoe it needed to be...finally done with the spell work and setting it how it needed to be, she silently commands and directs it the locations it needs to be. So that she may be erased from the shadow people. That maybe they won't see her. Won't be drawn to her. Although this may still become a hopeless endeavor in the end. She still tries anyhow. *some to the bunker, the castles, and her home with her darling king, and now beloved husband. To keep them all safe from the torture of being taunted by this creatures until the passing of the thinned veil at halloween. Then things will be right with the world once again. A small sliver remains at the cave. And an even smaller amount she holds out a necklace to collect and keep on her for now*  
*she stumbles a moment, but catches herself. Confused as to why a simple spell made her suddenly weak.* I must be out of practice with my spell working. *she says to herself.* maybe I should go and rest a little. *I'll just gather this to the work bench and lay down...she picks up the cauldron and carries it to the work bench and then carries the chest back to the other room, hiding it back in its safe location. She pauses and glances around the room. Nothing out of place. But maybe she should spend a day organizing it a little better. Just in case the others needed to find something in the future, they'd have an easier time doing so...She shrugs at the thought, turns and closes the door softly behind her. She leans with her back against the door and closes her eyes a moment. she reopens them and pushes herself off of the door* maybe I'll just lay down here for a little bit...she heads to the sofa in front of the fireplace and lays down. The coolness of the cave a welcome feeling from the humidity outside rolling in with the mist. She closes her eyes and sleeps the sudden exhaustion off. *

...

Sky Boivin (author)(rp QueenFaye)  
*she sets her bag down and checks her barriers**satisfied all is safe and secured, she heads over to her work bench and looks around the area. She frowns when she realizes the trunk she needs is up high. She grabs her stoll and slides it as close as she can get it.**she climbs up on the stool and leans over the work bench. She has trouble reaching at first and then stretches more to try and reach it. The stool goes on two legs as she reaches, grabs the trunk and then she shifts her weight to make the stool back on all 4. She swings the trunk quickly on the bench, holding on the top of the trunk as she settles the stool.*  
*she closes her eyes a brief moment and then climbs down. She holds her belly a moment and sots on the stool. After a few minutes, she turns back to the bench and flips open the trunk. *inside she grabs a necklace amoung many that reside in this trunk. These are all designed to keep one from jumping into realms unnecessarily. This should help bella from going back into that realm of her father's again. Or any other ones for that matter. she lights the white candle in the middle of the bench and holds the charm end on the flame. Whispering words of the old tongue as she does. after the spell work, she places it down and watched the flame more. She cross her arms and sets her head down on her arms. She brings her fingers up and places with the flame of the candle, watching it dance around and cast it's shadows around the room**she sets her bag down and lays on the sofa by the fireplace. Waves her hand to light the fire and curls up. * My words are just not helping anyone at all this week..... I shall just hide out here until the waxing moon is over.... it's only a few more days. They'll all be better off this way. *she curls up and goes back to sleep**lands under the weeping cherry tree and screams until the ground rattles*

7oct2018~

Sky~*lands at mouth of cave, looks around and then enters. She gets inside and looks over the room. See the trunk she needs* there you are...*grabs a small trunk and opens it, waving the dust that floats from inside. She lifts the velvet cloth and nods* this will do.*tucks trunk under her arm and heads out*  
< Jak, where are you, I have something for you>  
Jak~  
Sky ~ < got it . See you soon>  
*she stands looking over the silent cove below. The vast ocean and waves crashing as they always do along the rocks below. Restless at this hour, and unable to sleep.  
*thoughts as always in multitude running through her head. This and that. Sometimes making her Topsy turvy like Alice in Wonderland as she fell down the rabbit hole. *  
*she stands and listens and watches. Just as always. The month putting a strain on her abilities. And the shadow people following her around once again. Like they always do this time of year. They lurl. They cast images near her. Out of the corner of her eye. Slowly driving her nuts. She always shakes her head to double look and be sure if it's really someone walking along or just a. Tree looking like someone is there. *  
*she sets her bag down and grabs her mortar and pestle set, and grabs empty jars. She brings them to the sofa and table by the fire because of the chilly day outside. *  
*she sets everything up and starts to prep all her dried flowers for future spell works*

 

Sky ~ *stands on ground and screams as it to resonate and shatter the entire area. A lightening boldly from the heavens circles down in reply and splits the weeping cherry tree in half, right down the middle of the massive trunk causing branches to catch on fire.*  
This... this is why!!!!!!!  
*she bellows and her voice shakes the ground*  
This is why I stopped ever helping others way/ back/ when!!!!!  
They all assume that I am a mind reader.... that I can understand their cryptology. That I can just know what they want to be saying without saying it. I can't keep pulling their teeth to pry out the god damn information out of them!!!!  
They all expect me to know.  
They want me to help. And yet when I give them the answers... they get scared. And they blame me for everything fucking wrong!!!!  
*falls to her knees red flames emerging from her. she throws her hands out, not caring where the energy goes any more. Or who might be in her line of fire anymore. Part of the tree catches on fire and ignites quickly. She doesn't even care to take notice.* I can't help those who won't tell me what's going on. Assume I just know with out them telling me. Or just say "ok" when I come out and say I am confused and I don't know what you're talking about. They need to stick with one fucking person if they're telling someone their woes. And nor go around assuming another is going to know what is going on. And when I don't get straight answers and all one does is beat around the bush, I'm going to ask another what the fuck that first person is speaking code like to me in.  
I'm so done with these people that do this. It's not the character... it's the writer.  
Are these people so badly damaged. That they get an answer they don't like, and now they need to make others so miserable too.....they're doing exactly what's being done to them... I'm not doing it any more. I'm all done. I won't help anyone else ever again. And the world can end in the end of days. I'm not answering the call to help. I don't care if it's my destiny to do so. I won't go. They don't deserve me...*she fades away and disappears*  
~~  
Sky ~ *curls up in a ball on the sofa. Not noticing the fire isn't even going in the chilly cave crying.*  
~  
Ember~ Yay! *smiles*  
Sky ~ I can give you a tour later. But the inner main room has a fireplace with a sofa to rest on if you ever need to come and hide.  
Ember~ *grins* the couch is always my place to curl up, and always with a blanket lol.  
Sky~ *nods and smiles* yes a blanket is there too .  
Ember~ That’s perfect. Thank you.  
Sky~ I must go take care of a few things *winks* see you in a bit  
Ember~ *smiles* alright. See you soon!  
Sky~ *waves and heads to mouth of the cave*

18nov2018~  
Sky~ *lays under the weeping cheery tree crying in her frustration. How dare he say just things. He never supported her writings. Ever. He clearly from today, resents her works. Saying again that she is nothing. That she should just. Give up. That she hasn't made any money from it in these four years. That she not any good and she should quit.  
For her, it's not about the money. It's the need to write. It's the desire to do so.  
She been learning to build her network. Things take time. She has always supported everything he has ever done. But the one thing she wants most... and he only shoves her down. Every time. Ridicules her every chance she gets. Just like the rest of his family... they all knock each other down... each one of them. They cut each other off. And out of each other's lives. They would rather walk all over those they are supposed to love, Help and nuture And tear them down to nothing. Make them feel so worthless inside. To destroy any sense of joy inside of her. Do they see what they are doing? Does he even care???  
No, of course not. He only cares that no money is coming in from it. That's all he wants. She closes her eyes and cried herself to sleep. All alone....  
Ember~ *creeps in and lays a blanket over her Queen, leaving a cup of hot chocolate for when she awakens. Wipes her face gently and then slips back out quietly so as not to wake her*

**Author's Note:**

> still a work in progress. some parts are missing other character conversations


End file.
